Insert Beautifully Rendered Opening Here
by Library Arcanium
Summary: The ACMSES is undergoing its greatest trial yet, facing off against an enemy who will stop at nothing. It's total war...and since we're just that epic, we get a totally cool opening montage for it all!


Insert Beautifully Rendered Opening Here  
By Master of the Library

A/N: _This is can considered the new opening for the second half of Season 2, which started after Adrian was resurrected. As always, consider the non-italicized words to be the words on the screen._

TTTTTTT

_-The screen is complete darkness until there is a blinding flash of light and when it fades, it's revealed to be the resurrection chamber, with the crystal with Adrian in it surrounded by the other five, all glowing their respective colors and the screen zooms in to the center crystal, focusing on Adrian's face and his eyes snap open, the crystal melting away, his shimmering from violet to pale pink-violet in the light-_

_-The camera pulls away to reveal that the eyes belong to Zero, who is leaping away from a flurry of razor-sharp crescents of wind. A pair of slim rectangular handles drop into his hand and then flare to life, a pair of equally thin violet energy blades springing to life. He deflects the next volley of wind crescents with his weapons as he drops, slamming a kick into the face of Silri, who staggers back and then lunges forwards, wind swirling around her fist and tears flying from her eyes. The two exchange blows for a moment, till one of Zero's blades is knocked away from him and as it spirals into the air, he slashes his remaining at Silri as she unleashes more blade of wind. Then the image vanishes behind as the other blade lodges into the ground, it's violet blade reflecting the image of a forest, which rocks from the force of the blows and sends birds scattering into sky, as a splash of red covers the screen-_

_-The splash of red is revealed to be clothing, as the camera pulls back to reveal Phoenixia in blood-red trenchcoat, staggering down an alley as rain pours down from above. The pistols form Incandescent Silverreign drop from her hand and clatter to the ground and she manages a few more steps before collapsing to her knees, her tears mixing with the ran as she weeps. She watches her reflection in a puddle and then the pink-eyed twisted version of herself appears, the white material forming an odd three-pronged crown and then both Phoenixia and her doppelganger both vanish as the wings fold over them, taking up the screen with white-_

_-Something falls through the white and it's revealed to be a cloud, the falling figure Aster, eyes closed and trailing motes of light as she falls through several more clouds before crashing into the ocean below. She sinks, the water below her dark and lightless, bubbles spreading around her. Her eyes snap open and suddenly the bubbles start showing images, all of them of various Asters-an adult one fighting a demon, a little baby giggling in her crib, a small girl crying over a spilled ice-cream cone, a regal princess stepping out onto a balcony to the cheers of a crowd and endless more. The fae clutches at her head as a lance of lighting shatters the bubbles, all the various images of her overlapping, all screaming in pain. Then a hand appears an snatches the Society Aster out of the water, the fae glancing up to reveal her rescuer to be Adrian, who is standing on the water's surface as if it is the ground, his trenchcoat fluttering, and smiles.-_

_-The fluttering coat flaps across the scene and away, revealing it now to be a barren wasteland, Adrian striding across a crater towards a large stone situated in the center. Thrust blade-first in the stone is a sword, its blade shining, as does the red-jewel at the connection of the V-shaped blue guard while a sapphire is embedded the pommel. Adrian approaches the sword and stares at it for a moment, before reaching out and gripping it one hand. The moment he does, his surroundings melt away, replaced by a sunny forest clearing and suddenly, a massive creature is attacking him, but before he can react, a sword hurtles over his shoulder, piercing the monster's chest and then a fireball incinerates it as a pair of women in silvery robes land in front of him. They both turn to face them, lowering their hoods and he can see their smiles, but before their identities are revealed, sunlight flashes, blinding him.-_

_-The light resolves itself into an arrow, one of many from Seiryu as Valerie unleashes several volleys at a silvery-hair and gray-dressed man in simple clothing. The arrows shatter as the strike him, but then one nicks open a cut on his cheek and he charges forwards, leaping over the next volley to start a kick at Valerie, until a tendril of darkness snags him by the ankle and smashes him into the ground. Valerie turns to see Michael, the Darkness forming tendrils around him as he smiles. Then he's leaping away as a wizened old man dressed in robes with thick tome in one hand unleashes a wave of light that forces the Darkness to retreat. Michael charges him, transforming in a flash of light into the Phoenix Ranger. As the two fight, Tash flies into view, trading a flurry of sword strokes with a figure hidden in light, the pair circling and colliding over and over again, until one final collision and the screen is filled with fire.-_

_-The fire rages as Runoa strides from it, unsigned or burnt and followed by the figures of her nine remaining Sovereigns. She smirks as the camera swivels to reveal they are standing in the back of a massive cathedral and standing in the front are Adrian, Zero and Phoenixia, Phoenixia gripping a massive sword nearly as large as she is and Adrian holding the silver sword from earlier while Zero wields his energy blades. All three ready for battle as the Sovereigns charge them, energy blasts and attacks flying back and forth. All the combatants blur back and forth, the cathedral shaking from their fight. –_

_-Adrian destroys a number of Life's puppets with a flurry of sword strokes and hurtles their owner into the pews with a blast of magic. A break in the fight lets him see Runoa and he charges down the aisle towards her, leaping in the air as he draws his sword back. A moment before he connects, she holds out her hand and a sword leaps from the air behind her, piercing his chest and hurtling back across the church, pinning him to the wall above the altar. Phoenixia's Incandescent Silverreign is shattered as she tries to ambush Runoa from behind before she herself is bound by Life's threads while Zero is thrown onto the altar. Runoa laughs and stretches up her hand, light pouring from Adrian, Zero and Phoenixia and forming into a sphere of roiling light that is three shades of violet in her hand, which erupts skywards-_

_-Outside the cathedral, the Society wages a battle against dozens of Sues and Stus across the ruined, reddish landscape until the massive pillar of light tears through the roof violently, incinerating the Sue Tash fighting there and forcing her to take flight to avoid the same fate. She watches in disbelief as the pillar roars skywards, the cloud filled sky irising open to let the light through, revealing a massive crystalline tree covering the sky, the image reflect in Tash's blue eyes.-_


End file.
